Powrót brata/Transkrypt
:Pani Shy: Bardzo się cieszymy, że mogłaś przylecieć na obiad z rodzicami Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: Cudownie was widzieć. :Rainbow Dash: Ja też bardzo dziękuję za zaproszenie. Ostatnio dostawałam taki wycisk Wonderboltsów, że z przyjemnością odpoczywam w takim spokojnym miejscu. :Pan Shy: I dokładnie to zamierzam robić teraz na emeryturze. Patrzcie, przerobiłem altanę, żeby trzymać w niej swoją kolekcję chmur. Ja mam swoje chmury, mama hoduje kwiaty, ty masz swoje zwierzęta, a twój brat... :Pani Shy: Zephyr Breeze ma swoje pasje - tak sądzę. :Rainbow Dash: No tak. Pamiętacie jak się upierał, że kwadratowe chmury to będzie mega przebój się. :Pani Shy: Bardzo wydoroślał od tego czasu. :Pan Shy: A w sumie to zabawne, że o nim mówimy... :Fluttershy: O nie! Znów to samo? :Pani Shy: To tylko na jakiś czas kochanie, aż stanie na własnych kopytach. :Rainbow Dash: Zaraz, chyba nie... :Zephyr Breeze: Zgadnijcie, kto jest w domu! He, he zgadza się siostro, twój jedyny ulubiony młodszy brat moi. :piosenka tytułowa] :Zephyr Breeze: Hej, Flutter Gratter, co u najfajniejszej starszej siory na świecie. Hej a buziak gdzie, nie cieszysz się na widok młodszego braciszka. :Lektor: Powrót brata :Fluttershy: Zaskoczyłeś mnie. Wyjeżdżając mówiłeś, że terapia grzyw to twoje powołanie. :Zephyr Breeze: Och, bo tak jest, na serio. Nie wyobrażasz sobie nawet, ile stresu kucyki trzymają w swoich grzywach. Włosie robi się słabe, wcale się nie układa. Bez urazy, ale samo czesanie nie rozwiąże tego problemu. :Fluttershy: Co poszło nie tak? :Zephyr Breeze: Nie to, że coś poszło nie tak. Po prostu dyrekcja szkoły ma swoje wymagania co do stylu, a znasz mnie, ja mam swój własny styl i chyba się trochę przestraszyli. :Pani Shy: Ooo, to jest urocze synu. :Rainbow Dash: Łee. :Zephyr Breeze: Ły, he, he, Heeej, toż to przecież Rainbow najlepszy lotnik pod słońcem Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Och, zapowiada się ciekawie. :Zephyr Breeze: Sorka, nie powinienem ci dokuczać. Wiem, że to gadanie o tym, jaki z ciebie super lotnik jest mocno na wyrost. Ale dzięki, że wpadłaś na moje powitanie to, to słodkie. :Zephyr Breeze: W sumie to myślałem, że będzie was więcej. Co z tą waszą kumpelą od imprez hmm... Sprinkle Pie? Mogła nam tu zrobić jakiś super fajowy melanżyk. Mam rację? Wiecie, to by się tutaj przydało. Jest drętwo. :Pani Shy: Ja, ja, ja... :Pan Shy: Planujemy zrobić mały remont. :Zephyr Breeze: Tato proszę. Kiedy sprowadzę tutaj wszystkie moje graty, to szybko zapomnisz jak ta nudna chata wygląda. :Fluttershy: Mamo, Tato, możemy chwilę porozmawiać? :Pani Shy: O co chodzi kwiatku? :Fluttershy: Wątpię, czy to dobry pomysł, żeby Zephyr z powrotem się do was wprowadził. Wiem, że chcecie mu pomóc, ale pamiętacie jak było ostatnio? :Pani Shy: Zephyr po prostu próbuje znaleźć swoje miejsce. :Fluttershy: Tak wiem, ale w końcu jego miejsce zawsze okazuje się być u was. A potem tak jakby wszystko ciągle za niego robicie. :Pan Shy: Cóż, nie jesteśmy tacy przebojowi jak ty Fluttershy, ale nie martw się, my też umiemy bronić swoich granic. :Zephyr Breeze: Kumasz i powiedzieli mi, podoba nam się twój wolny duch Zeph i nie mamy prawa cię ograniczać. Idź za swoimi marzeniami. :Rainbow Dash: Zephyr właśnie opowiadał mi o wszystkich blaskach i cieniach szkoły grzywoterapii. :Zephyr Breeze: Tam było tyle zakazów i przepisów, ja po prostu nie mogłem tego znieść. :Fluttershy: Ale może należało wytrwać dłużej niż dwa tygodnie. :Zephyr Breeze: Soreczka, ale gdy mi coś na maksa nie pasi, to ja po prostu robię odwrót. Fajnie się z tobą gadało Rainbow. To wzruszające, że przyszłaś się ze mną spotkać, serio. Nie chcę cię pozbawiać swojego towarzystwa, ale ten Breeze idzie się kimnąć. :Rainbow Dash: Ale ty wiesz, że jest środek dnia, tak? :Zephyr Breeze: No jasne, sjesta. Mam nadzieję mamuś, że przygotowałaś mój pokój, tak jak lubię. O, jeszcze jedno, walizki są przed domem, zajmiesz się nimi tatko? Emm dzięki. :Rainbow Dash: Ahhh. Ten sam stary Zephyr. :Rainbow Dash: Wiem, że nie spodziewałaś się spotkać swojego brata, ale jesteś bardzo milcząca. Nawet jak na ciebie. :Fluttershy: Przepraszam, ale jestem tak strasznie, ekh tak... wkurzona na niego, och przepraszam za swój język. :Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy! To ja Pinkie Pie! Dokąd to?! :Applejack: gwiżdże :Fluttershy: Och, bardzo was przepraszam. :Rainbow Dash: Byłyśmy na obiedzie u rodziców Fluttershy i nigdy nie zgadniecie, kto się pojawił. :Pinkie Pie: Uuu! Pani Burmistrz? Marudny osioł? Cheese Sandwich? Panna Harshwhinny?! :Rainbow Dash: Zephyr Breeze. :Pinkie Pie: Aaa, no tak, to ma sens. :Applejack: Sądząc po twoim wyrazie twarzy, zgaduję, że to będzie kolejny przedłużony pobyt. :Rainbow Dash: Trochę się wkurzyła. :Fluttershy: Zephyr to mój brat i go kocham, ale jest niesamodzielny i nieodpowiedzialny. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego rodzice pozwalają mu się tak wykorzystywać. :Applejack: Cóż, jeśli rodzice nie potrafią o siebie zawalczyć, to może ty musisz to zrobić za nich. :Fluttershy: Wiesz co, masz rację! :Fluttershy: Zephyr Breeze! :Zephyr Breeze: O hej siostra! Przyszłaś zobaczyć, jak tworzę i zamieniam to okropne miejsce w coś wspaniałego? To patrz i ucz się. :Fluttershy: Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co robisz? :Zephyr Breeze: Taak. Wyrzucam te stare graty, żeby zamienić altanę w moje artystyczne studio. Podjąłem decyzję, że zostanę rzeźbiarzem. :Fluttershy: A ja mówiłam o kwiatach mamy. :Zephyr Breeze: Mama je przesadzi, a ja tu sobie zrobię miejsce do medytacji. Ona uwielbia przesadzać kwiatki. Prawda mamciu? :Fluttershy: Tata zaczął kolekcjonować ulubione kawałki chmur z fabryki jeszcze zanim się urodziłeś. :Pan Shy: Najlepsze próbki z każdej partii chmur odkąd zacząłem tam pracować. Ale po co zatrzymywać przeszłość w sobie. :Fluttershy: Nie możesz tak po prostu niszczyć wszystkiego, co rodzice tu sobie stworzyli. :Zephyr Breeze: Ale to jest jedyne miejsce, w którym zmieści się moje studio i sala do medytacji. O, chyba żebym zrobił to w salonie. :Fluttershy: Ja wiem, że to trudno stanąć w swojej obronie. Wierzcie mi, ale Zephyr nigdy nie będzie samodzielny, dopóki wisi na was. :Zephyr Breeze: Przestań tak dramatyzować siostra. Mama i tata pozwalają mi na bycie sobą. Prawda? I potrafię być bardzo samodzielny. :Fluttershy: Też tak sądzę, dlatego powinieneś się wyprowadzić. :Zephyr Breeze: Mmm, o, cóż. W sensie ja bym mógł, ale rodzice na pewno sobie tego nie życzą. Prawda, kochani? :Pan Shy: Ty wiesz, że cię kochamy synu, ale twoja siostra ma rację. :Zephyr Breeze: w oczach Jasne, w sumie, ja tu wróciłem tylko po to, żeby dotrzymać wam towarzystwa, ale skoro tego nie chcecie, to nie ma sprawy. Tylko jeszcze zabiorę parę swoich rzeczy... :Pani Shy: Amm, czy na pewno będziesz miał dokąd się przenieść? :Zephyr Breeze: Oczywiście, jest pełno kucyków, które będą chciały, ugościć mnie u siebie. :Rainbow Dash: To, gdzie się Zephyr teraz podzieje. :Fluttershy: Tego nie wiem. Och mam nadzieję, że dobrze zrobiłam. :Rainbow Dash: Żartujesz? I to na sto procent. :Zephyr Breeze: Hej, siostraaa. :Zephyr Breeze: Twój nowy współlokator. :Rainbow Dash: Okej, może na 70%. :Fluttershy: Aa, Zephyr, gdy rodzice powiedzieli, żebyś zamieszkał gdzieś indziej, to na pewno nie chodziło im o to. :Zephyr Breeze: Cóż, to nie jest ich dom, więc z definicji to jest gdzieś indziej. Mam rację Rainbow? Przestań na mnie patrzeć i pomóż mi to rozwiązać. :Rainbow Dash: Hhh. Wiecie co, ja całkiem zapomniałam, że miałam pomóc Pinkie Pie zrobić coś tam. :Fluttershy: Powiedziałeś, że masz gdzie zamieszkać. :Zephyr Breeze: Eee... :Fluttershy: Dobra, możesz tu zostać. :Zephyr Breeze: Jesteś super! Będziemy się świetnie bawić. :Fluttershy: Pod jednym warunkiem. :Zephyr Breeze: No jasne. Co zechcesz? :Fluttershy: Masz sobie znaleźć pracę. :Zephyr Breeze: Tak mnie zaszłaś, hę? Zawsze byłaś żądzisią. :Fluttershy: Zephyr Breeze... :Zephyr Breeze: Dobra znajdę pracę, spoko wodza. :Zephyr Breeze: ziewa Dokąd idziemy tak wcześnie rano? ziewa Nie masz pojęcia, jak takie poranne słońce źle robi na grzywę. :Fluttershy: Pamiętasz jak obiecałeś, że znajdziesz sobie pracę? :Zephyr Breeze: To było wczoraj i zdecydowanie zamierzam to zrobić, ale chyba nie myślałaś, że znajdę coś godnego siebie w ciągu jednego dnia. :Fluttershy: Wiedziałam, że tak będzie... :Fluttershy: ...więc zrobiłam to za ciebie. :Zephyr Breeze: Co?! :Rarity: Te materiały trzeba pofarbować na te kolory. Myślisz, że sobie z tym poradzisz? :Zephyr Breeze: No nie wiem. :Rarity: To ty zacznij, a ja i Fluttershy pójdziemy do sklepu po zakupy. Pa pa! :Fluttershy: Powodzenia. :Fluttershy: Dzięki, że dałaś mojemu bratu pracę. Mam nadzieję, że cię nie zawiedzie. :Rarity: Ooh, skarbie, farbowanie tkanin jest banalnie proste. :Rarity: Wkładasz materiał do miski- :Fluttershy i Rarity: krzyczą :Zephyr Breeze: Rarity! Wróciłaś! :Fluttershy: Coś ty zrobił? :Zephyr Breeze: Ponieważ ty ciągle gadasz ze zwierzętami, pomyślałem, że ja też mam ten talent to dlaczego by komuś tego nie zlecić. No nie? Ale komunikacja ze zwierzętami nie jest genetyczna. :Rarity: Zephyr, poprosiłam, żebyś to ty zrobił, a nie, żebyś spychał robotę na jakieś biedne zwierzęta. :Zephyr Breeze: Okej, rozumiem, że ta sprawa mocno cię porusza, ale zasadniczo to była wina twojego kota, bo przechodził obok i podsunął mi ten pomysł, ale szczerze to ten design mi się podoba. Więc chyba powinienem powiedzieć - nie ma za co. :Rarity: frustracji Zephyr, to wprost, nie do przyjęcia! :Zephyr Breeze: Łał. Ja doskonale czuję, kiedy moje wysiłki są niedoceniane. :Fluttershy: śmiech :Zephyr Breeze: Łoł, jakie ono wielkie. :Twilight Sparkle: Fajnie, że zauważyłeś, bo to twoja nowa praca. :Zephyr Breeze: Co? Mówiłaś, że zabierasz mnie na herbatę do księżniczki! :Fluttershy: Tak naprawdę mówiłam, że ja idę na herbatkę do księżniczki, ty będziesz pracować. :Zephyr Breeze: Siora, nie świruj! :Twilight Sparkle: Spokojnie Zephyr, to nic trudnego, ale to zadanie dla pegaza, bo trzeba polecieć do tych okien i porządnie je umyć. :Spike: A ja będę sprawdzał, czy dobrze to robisz. :Twilight Sparkle: Łał Zephyr! Pięknie to wygląda. :Zephyr Breeze: Cóż, tak jak powiedziałaś, to było łatwe. :Fluttershy: Gdzie jest Spike? :Spike: Na górze! :Twilight Sparkle: Miałeś tylko nadzorować, a nie tyrać za niego! :Spike: No ja nadzorowałem, potem Zephyr zapytał mnie o różne techniki mycia, i która jest najlepsza i czy mogę... Hej! Ja tyrałem za niego. :Zephyr Breeze: Nie wierzcie mu. Ten Spike pomiata pracownikami. :Zephyr Breeze: Oo, weź bez przesady, poprosiłem Spike'a, żeby na pewno dobrze to zrobić. :Fluttershy: Wcale tego, nie robiłeś! Dobrze, gwarantuje, że nie będzie ściemniania przy następnej pracy. :Zephyr Breeze: Następnej? :Rainbow Dash: Zgadza się Zephyr! Lecisz ze mną! :Zephyr Breeze: Nie musisz wymyślać pretekstów, żeby ze mną przebywać Rainbow. Polećmy sobie na spacer i zobaczmy, jak dalej się potoczy. :Rainbow Dash: Ahh, polecisz ze mną do kwatery Wonderboltsów i tam dostaniesz ode mnie zadanie tak proste i oczywiste, że nawet ty się od niego nie wymigasz. A jeżeli spróbujesz, to dostaniesz ode mnie piorunem! Jasne?! :Zephyr Breeze: Tak, jasne. Wiesz co, Już nawet czuję tę elektryczność między nami. :Zephyr Breeze: Rainbow Dash jest szalona ok?! Każe mi, żebym coś robił od razu, kiedy ona tego chce! To chore! :Fluttershy: Zrezygnowałeś, znowu? :Zephyr Breeze: Raczej uciekłem, poza tym, co ja miałem robić? :Fluttershy: Próbować, skończyć coś chociaż raz, może w ten sposób znajdziesz wreszcie coś, co chcesz robić! :Zephyr Breeze: To brzmi fajnie dla twoich przyjaciół, ale ja jestem inny. :Fluttershy: To przykro mi Zephyr, ale nie możesz tu dłużej mieszkać. :Zephyr Breeze: Dobra! Pójdę zamieszkać w lesie jak moi przodkowie onegdaj. Jedyny kucyk, na którego mogę liczyć to ja sam! :Rainbow Dash: Rozchmurz się Fluttershy. Wiem, że to było trudne, ale słusznie postąpiłaś. Nie pozwoliłaś, żeby Zephyr manipulował tobą tak, jak waszymi rodzicami. :Fluttershy: Pewnie masz rację. :Konstancja: ćwierka :Fluttershy: O, cześć, Konstancjo. :Konstancja: ćwierka :Fluttershy: O, o jejku. :Zephyr Breeze: Widzisz peruk, Zephyr nie potrzebuje nikogo. Mamy jedzenie, spanie, jeszcze tylko zagotujemy wodę... :Zephyr Breeze: No dalej, patyki-patyki, zróbcie iskrę. :Zephyr Breeze: Ugh! Co zrobić, żeby w tym lesie znaleźć jakiś porządny patyk?! :Zephyr Breeze: Ugh. ze złości :Rainbow Dash: Wiem, że on musi nauczyć się samodzielności, ale... :Fluttershy: Nie mogę go tak zostawić. :Rainbow Dash: Wiesz co, myślę, że on nie przeżyje tutaj nocy. :Zephyr Breeze: Fluttershy! Hej, ja właśnie kładłem się spać w śpiworze. Wyjątkowo wcześnie idę spać. To był taki wyczerpujący dzień. Wiesz? :Rainbow Dash: Jest południe. :Zephyr Breeze: Znacie mnie, sjesta. :Zephyr Breeze: Ugh... Nie daję rady. Do niczego się nie nadaję. :Fluttershy: Zephyr, jesteś mądry i bardzo utalentowany. Możesz zrobić wszystko, ale chociaż spróbuj. :Zephyr Breeze: A jeśli dam z siebie wszystko, a i tak mi się nie uda? Tak naprawdę myślę, że lepiej wcale nie próbować. :Rainbow Dash: Ale wtedy nigdy niczego nie dokonasz. :Zephyr Breeze: Nie spodziewam się, że mnie zrozumiesz. Powiedz, kiedy poniosłaś jakąś porażkę? Ty osobiście ratowałaś Equestrię chyba dziesiątki razy. :Fluttershy: I bałam się, że mi się nie uda za każdym razem. Czasem trzeba się wysilić, nawet jeśli coś ci nie wychodzi. :Zephyr Breeze: Ale porażki są okropne! :Fluttershy: A rezygnacja wcale nie jest lepsza. :Zephyr Breeze: Nie. :Fluttershy: Mam propozycję. Możesz wrócić do mnie, ale musisz robić dokładnie to, co mówię. Bez wymówek. :Zephyr Breeze: Zrobię dosłownie wszystko, o co mnie poprosisz. Bylebym tylko nie musiał tu zostawać. :Fluttershy: Okej, wiesz, co masz teraz robić tak? :Zephyr Breeze: Prosić o pomoc i odejść jak będę miał dość. Żartowałem! Wprost przeciwnie kumam, kumam. :Rainbow Dash: Myślisz, że da radę? :Can I Do It On My Own :Zephyr Breeze: O rany! Ja naprawdę coś skończyłem. I to sam! :Rainbow Dash: I to wygląda dokładnie tak, jak powinno. :Fluttershy: Wiedziałam, że ci się uda Zephyr. :Zephyr Breeze: Ja nie wiedziałem! Ale teraz wiem. Dzięki, że wierzyłaś we mnie siostro. :Fluttershy: Od tego są starsze siostry. :Rainbow Dash: To, Zephyr, skoro już coś zrozumiałeś co dalej? :Zephyr Breeze: Wszystko cokolwiek zechcę. Przecież nic nas nie ogranicza, nie? :Zephyr Breeze: Ale, no wiecie, lepiej powoli byle do przodu. :Rainbow Dash: Dzięki za obiad, Państwo Shy! Był przepyszny jak zwykle. :Pani Shy: Dziękuję kwiatku, że nie straciłaś wiary w Zephyra. Wiemy, że on ci się podoba już od wielu lat, więc pewnie jesteś szczęśliwa, że znalazł właściwą drogę. :Rainbow Dash: Aha...? :Fluttershy: Macie wieści od Zephyra? Co u niego słychać? :Pan Shy: Mówię wam, to jest nowy kucyk. Pełen energii i determinacji. :Rainbow Dash: Hehe. To świetnie. :Zephyr Breeze: Zgadnijcie kto właśnie zrobił dyplom na wydziale grzywoterapii! :Rainbow Dash: Łohoho, superowo! :Pan Shy: Gratulujemy ci, synu. :Pani Shy: Jesteś taki przystojny. :Fluttershy: Jestem z ciebie dumna Zephyr. :Zephyr Breeze: To była tylko kwestia czasu, żeby wszyscy poznali się na moim geniuszu. Ale codzienna ciężka praca też mi pomogła. Nauczyłem się jej dzięki tobie. :Fluttershy: Ja cię tylko trochę zachęciłam, a resztę zrobiłeś sam. :Zephyr Breeze: Ale szczerze teraz to czuję, że mogę zrobić wszystko... oprócz znalezienia chaty. Chyba mogę tu zostać na parę dni, co? :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Flutter Brutter Kategoria:Transkrypty 6 sezonu